Super Saiyan Crack
by gogetadivagurl
Summary: Funny, lol trust me you might know who is using the crack.vegeta: is it me? NO! r&r please!


Super Saiyan Crack

Look Vegeta,people popcorn!Goku exclaimed as he saw his friend ,Picolo, his son's, Gohan, and Goten, and his best friends son,Trunks, pop out of thin air. What is he on? Vegeta asked out loud. Oh I know what he's on,I said. Both saiyans head's snapped towards me as I spoke. Goku's onyx eyes became huge as dinner plates, mouth agape, which looked like it was about to hit the ground. What are you doing here? Goku hissed at me. Vegeta's eyes turned to his fighting partner with shock, confusion, and sucspion on his face. You know this female Kakarot? Vegeta asked. I know _**him**_, I answered swiftly for Goku. I didn't ask **YOU **I now? Vegeta snapped me. I bared my teeth and hissed at him. That made Vegeta look more stunned then ever. Don't you _**dare**_ tell him Fusha! Goku roared. Kakarot _what_ are you yelling about! Vegeta asked. He then looked at me and asked, You female, tell me what this _baka _is talking about! He comanded, but before I could speak, Goku was charging at me with full speed.. Then he used his signiture attack. The Kamehameha. _**KA...ME...HA...ME...H-**_. But before Goku could finish the "_**HA**_", Vegeta knocked him out of the sky with a ki-blast. OK Vegeta said I demand you tell me how you know him and _**WHY**_ did he attack you. _NOW_. Vegeta comanded. OK I met Goku on the way o Namek. I'm half saiyan (Shows tail), and half namkien ( takes off hat and shows anntenia) He was weak, _very_ small power level and well he asked me if I had anything to help.. so I gave... I gave him.. _**WHAT DID YOU GIVE HIM!**_ Vegeta roared in my face. _**I GAVE HIM SUPER SAIYAN CRACK!**_ I screamed back. _**YOU...**_ you _**WHAT NOW!**_ Vegeta said shocked. I looked away from his stare but to my horror, I saw Goku taking the crack un-noticed. _**VEGETA!**_ I yelled._** STOP HIM NOW!**_I said while pointing at Goku. Vegeta's stone-cold eyes turnedf,rom onyx to blue, his hair brown (yes his hair _is_ brown. You can only see it in the light)- to blond while golden ki surronded him.._YOUR THE REAL SUPER SAIYAN!_ I shrieked. Yes I'am. Were did you get that stuff anyway? Vegeta asked me with narrowed eyes, then looked bacl at Goku. Um... you'll freak but... it's the remains of the first super saiyan... my dad... got it for me from Freesa... to um... make stuff. But soon I found out that the prince had a very weak stomach. My kami t-that's vile! Vegeta said after he was done vomiting. What are the side effects's? He asked. Vomiting crazyness, out of control ki-level, and seizures. But before Vefeta could speak, Goku started throwing-up. **OH NO! **We both said in usion to our horror Goku used the whole bag of super saiyan crack and has gone mad. What happens if he consumes the whole bag? Vegeta asked with a very scared look on his face. You... you_ DON'T _want to know. I said shivering. Vegeta gulped. Soon Goku was shivering, vibrating his body going through all the super saiyan transformation's. What have I _done?_I said while crying _He's.. so dumb why trust him!_ _**WHY KAMI WHY!**_ I say yelling to the heavens. Then out of nowhere, kami pop's up and say's: _It's your problem bye. _Then he disapears . I then cry even harder. Fusha, it's ok we have have these things called dragon balls. They grant you any wish you want. We can wish Kakarot back OK? Vegetasai softly. OK I said finally drying all te tears away. We watch as the finally side effect take's place. Seizures. We watch him crumple, foam coming out of his mouth, his eyes going into the back of his head. His body jerking like a fish out of water. We could ear his heart beating un-evenly. With his last dying breath, his last words were:_ I like french toast._ Then his heart stops beating, is eye-lids flutter then close, his chest stops moving._ He's dead._ Then out of nowhere, a dinisour named icuras (watch dragon ball z to find out!) came over and said: Lol you got bitched! Then Vegeta killed it and we lived happliy ever after.

The End

Me: Wow that was cool!

Vegeta: Yay Kakarot finally died!* **does victory dance***

Goku: Hey! No fair! I die more times then he does! Make him die to! ***pouts***

**Me:** OK* **kill's Vegeta***

**Goku: **Yay! Oh! And et dosn't own dbz! Sorry for not saying that before! **R&R** please! Bye viewer,! ***Waves***


End file.
